1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to stands and fixtures and, more specifically, to an Industrial Mixer Stand.
2. Description of Related Art
Large-scale industrial mixers are used widely for high volume pumping of liquids and mixes. One particularly common application for these devices is in the sewage transport and treatment industry. A typical industrial mixer design is depicted in FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a prior art industrial mixer 10. The mixer 10 has two main features: the motor module 12 and the propeller 14 extending therefrom. The motor module 12 is generally sealed to permit the entire mixer 10 to be submersed in whatever fluid is being pumped. The propeller 14 typically has a plurality of blades 15 emanating from a central hub 17. The motor contained within the sealed motor module 12 acts to cause the hub 17, and therefore the propeller 14 to rotate.
In order to generate additional thrust, many of these mixers is also fitted with a jet ring 16. The jet ring 16 is a housing for the blades 15 that reduces cavitation and thereby creates a more efficient thrust-generating environment for the propeller 14. The jet ring 16 does not rotate, and is attached to the housing of the motor module 12 with three or more ring brackets 18.
Of course, the manufacturers of these mixers 10 seek to make them as maintenance-free as possible. Unfortunately, no mechanical device can be completely maintenance-free. Furthermore, the substantial cost of these mixers 10 makes it cost-prohibitive to replace the mixer 10 regularly. As a result, the mixers 10 must be removed from service periodically for either preventative or restorative maintenance. Due to the large size of these mixers 10, handling them for the purpose of maintenance and repair can be very challenging, and even dangerous. Many times, two or more individuals must work together to complete the maintenance. What is needed then, is a stand configured to permit a single worker to safely perform maintenance on industrial mixers 10.